Destiny as we make it
by The female Sesshomaru
Summary: Riku contemplates the letter in a bottle Kairi found. A ship falls from the sky, and a new adventure begins.  WARNING: maybe better or worse than it sounds, please read and let me know. Characters may not always be in character.   Maybe Riku X OC.


I hope this does well, as I'm not too good at fan-fiction. Please treat me well with constructive criticism and comments about what worked well. I wrote this a while back with like 4 different versions of the same thing. This is my first time trying to post it, so please be nice.

BTW it may be quite choppy just tell me where, and what and I'll change it.

* * *

_Riku, Sora_

_Thanks for all your help, but unfortunately it's not over yet. I've discovered a few other worlds that have been swallowed by the darkness. I was in contact with a young lady monitoring that section for me, but she unfortunately has disappeared along with some of the worlds in her galaxy. Currently all of those worlds have come under extreme darkness since the defeat of Organization XIII. There might be a connection, I am currently investigating this. There are nine planets in all, seven have been consumed by the darkness, and one seems to be the root of it all. Please look out for anything strange, or any other stars going out. I know that you'll eventually be able to explore this as well._

_ ~ King Mickey_

_P.S._

_I'm counting on you two to catch up and help me restore peace to that section as well._

Riku kept thinking about the last letter from the King that Kairi found. _'So, there's at least nine other worlds that have fallen to the darkness. I don't know how Mickey expects us to get there, the stupid door that started this all is back to normal. And nothing weird has happened here for our door to open again.'_ Riku pondered sitting on the Paopu tree watching the sunset.

'_If there are even more worlds out there, other galaxies that the heartless have taken over... Wouldn't that mean there would be other keyblade masters or keybladers? So something like what happened to me and Sora is happening elsewhere in another world, another galaxy. Maybe more than just I have drifted into the darkness.' _Riku thought, letting the memories of everything that happened to him run over him. He could never forget his adventures, the darkness, Maleficent, Ansem. A shiver ran down his spine. How could he forget that nut job? Xehanort, the pupil who destroyed his master's name… Xemnas, who was defeated, even in his insanity.

'_I feel like I'm falling, again, into the darkness, that had once consumed my heart. The way my heart easily filled with hate, how I easily believed all those lies Malevolent told me. I feel it tugging me back.'_ His aquamarine eyes closed for a moment.

He couldn't forget the people, if they were really for real, that he met in the darkness. He couldn't forget the girl he ran into in Hollow Bastion who was searching for her friends. Unlike Sora she was all alone, no one to help her. He offered to help, enchanted by her beauty but was refuse kindly

'_Sometimes the call of darkness comes in the form of that girl that I saw in the Hollow Bastion, then again in "__The World That Never Was__." Sometimes I dream that I'm falling through the sky again, only instead of Sora, it's the red headed girl. Instead of my world, it's just a black void of darkness. She always says something I can't understand… then I wake up. Perhaps, one of those worlds that the King mentioned is her own. Maybe we fall into her world.' _Riku lay back on the tree lazily.

'_I wonder if she ever found her friends. Sora did… me and Kairi both. Maybe something like what happened to us happened to her too.' _Riku gave a sigh opening his eyes with uncertainty. _'I should stop thinking about her. I'll probably never see her again.'_ He sighed again reclosing his eyes.

"I really wish King Mickey had thought to write down a description of her. That'd of really helped, so that when we came across her we'd know who she was." Riku said in irritation. Riku opened is eyes to see cobalt blue eyes an inch away from his own.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Riku asked even more annoyed as he pushed the teen away and he sat up on his elbows. He half glared at Sora. He was glad for the momentary distraction from his thoughts, but aggravated that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Aw, I was trying to scare you like you guys always did to me." Sora pouted, his arms crossed as he turned from his friend looking out to sea. "So, Riku what are you doing out here all alone?" He shifted into his normal laid back position. Hands locked behind his head in a lazy manner as he leaned against the paopu tree.

"I was thinking." Riku sat up completely on the paopu tree. "You know going over and analyzing things in your head." Riku teased.

"I know what thinking is, Riku! Anyway, what were you thinking about?" Sora jumped up next to Riku, sitting next to him.

"I've been thinking about King Mickey's letter, the other worlds, our adventure, the darkness, a lot of things." Riku answered closing his eyes as a light wind came and blew his hair around.

"I've been thinking a lot about that too." Sora said now looking at the stars in the night sky. "I mean, it would take a lot to even find out where all the darkness is coming from."

"Yeah… Sora…" Riku called softly.

"Yeah?" Sora asked.

"Don't hurt yourself, thinking that is." Riku playfully teased him. Sora pouted again, punching Riku in the arm.

"Riku you're so mean." Sora said, pouting fully and completely like a child.

"Anyway, I'm guessing from the King's letter it is coming from that one planet that is full of heartless, and dusk." Riku replied getting back to the subject.

"Yeah… but what about the girl King Mickey mentioned?" Sora inquired looking at his best friend.

"I met a girl a couple times in Hollow Bastion… then again in _"The World That Never Was."_ It's not like I ever got her name or anything. It was just a quick chat. It's not likely she'll appear again, but she might have been the girl." He told Sora contemplatively. He jumped off the paopu and stretched.

"Really? Well maybe something will happen. We have a connection to her story after all." Sora replied grinning widely. He also stood up.

"Yeah…" Riku said absentmindedly. He was looking up into the sky at a large object that seemed to be headed straight for the other side of the island.

"Hey, Sora… what do you suppose that is?" Riku asked as he pointed into the night sky to the left of Sora and himself.

"I donno, looks kind of like a gummi ship…" Sora answered amazed.

"Looks like it's going to land near the star point let's go check it out." Riku suggested as he began running to the door leading to the other side of their sacred island.

"Hey wait up!" Sora yelled as he followed.

As Riku reached the door, he felt the ground shake hard underneath him. It shook for about two minutes before a loud boom was heard followed by a scream. Riku looked at Sora concerned, as his friend looked back alarmed. Both boys summoned their keyblades before walking through the door. The first section was the same as always, raised platforms leading the way to the wooden tower and everything else.

"Let's go, be careful Sora…" Riku said as he started on his way to the 'crash site' as he mentally called it.

"Right…" Sora replied as he followed Riku.

They made their way to the area where their raft used to be and froze. There crashed in the sand was a gummi ship, unlike they had ever seen. It seemed to be made of smaller pieces of gummi, but the pieces were all black and really shiny. The ship had the biggest engine either boy had ever seen. Though it seemed very battered and torn, the gummi ship was the best they had ever seen.

"Whoa…" Sora exclaimed in awe.

"Sora, come on!" Riku shouted as he approached the ship. Another scream pierced their ears, this time they could tell it was distinctly female. Sora and Riku began running towards the ship.

"Leave me alone! This is your entire fault!" the girl screamed. The door to the gummi blew open nearly hitting Sora.

"Just shut up and come on! Resistance if futile, now give up already!" a guy yelled. A girl with blood red hair ran out the door, followed closely by a silver haired man.

"Riku…!" The girl yelled when she saw the silver haired blue eyed boy. She kicked the other man in the groin and ran over to him.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Just please save me! I'll explain it all later!" The girl shouted hiding behind Riku.

"Natsumi, quit this. It's time to go." The silver haired man snarled as he stepped forward. Sora and Riku both went into a defensive stance.

"No, I won't go anywhere with you Trigger! The darkness has filled your heart. I won't come near you until I can find a way to heal you and Ryou both!" She retorted.

"She doesn't want to go with you, get lost." Riku butt in. He was now standing directly in front of the girl.

"Stay out of this. You know nothing of this matter, and you should butt out!" The silver haired man known as Trigger sneered. Her opened his hand and released a dark wave which pushed Riku and Sora into the water.

"Don't you care about anything anymore Trigger? Our worlds were swallowed by the darkness… everything is in chaos. I'm the only one who can save everyone!" Natsumi shouted. A great power seemed to surround her as her hair flew up around her.

"Only by becoming the darkness can you save everyone Natsumi… you just don't understand. It's exactly as Xehanort said it would be." Trigger closed his sky blue eyes for a moment before opening them and glaring at Sora and Riku.

"Xehanort…?" Sora asked with some familiarity of the word. Trigger merely threw another wave of purely raw power at the two boys, effectively keeping them where they were.

"Shut up fools… Natsumi, I'll allow you time to realize your error. First though, I must do this…" Trigger extended his hand towards the red head and let loose a ball of dark energy. It came so fast that the girl had no time to even dodge. It encased her, circling around her as it seemed to take something from her.

"What the…" Riku said dumbfounded. This was unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

When the darkness subsided from Natsumi she was gone. Trigger smiled. The ball of dark energy now in his hands became a crystal of light with the young red head inside. After that Trigger disappeared in a portal of darkness.

"I don't know what just happened but I know it wasn't good." Sora said staring at his surroundings. Replaying everything in his mind that he saw, he still couldn't understand it.

"We have to help her." Riku replied, as he walked up to where the girl was. '_Damn, talk about being totally useless. That power was way darker than any I'd ever seen. And that wave… it felt like it was ripping me from the inside out.'_

"Right, I hope she's okay." Sora agreed as he ran up so he was next to Riku.

"I'm not sure what he did to her, but I'm sure that this has something to do with what King Mickey was talking about." Riku stated.

"Maybe we should check the ship?" Sora suggested walking over to it.

"Alright, come on." Riku replied and he ran over to the now door less gummi ship. The inside was a mess everything charred and beaten up. 'They must have battled before they landed.'

'_I wish I could have done something, but whatever he used to push us back was like a mixture of firagra, graviera, and stopra all mixed into one spell…'_ Sora thought. He followed Riku. _'She knew Riku, wonder who she is… or better yet where she came from. She seemed to know that guy quite well.'_

"Hey, I found something in here Sora!" Riku yelled. Sora ran over to him in confusion.

Riku was quite intrigued to find a red book bound with leather, a gold boarder along the edges. He examined it all over. '_Looks like a pretty rich book. It's kind of tattered though. Wonder who it might belong to…' _Riku thought as he opened it.

The inside of the cover had the name of the person. Riku and Sora tried to decipher the smeared and scrunched up writing to read the name. They finally were able to read it after much frustration.

"Natsumi Rikai!" Sora yelled out loud. No sooner than he did, a light came from the book and circled around them three times.

"State you name." said a computer like voice. From the book came a virtual head.

"Riku…" he replied back dumbfounded. Sora remained silent, this was really weird.

"Access confirmed. I am Eliza, the journal's security force. Riku, do you wish to read the dairy of Natsumi?" The head asked.

"Um… sure, I guess." Riku began walking out of the broken ship.

"Access Confirmed. First thing is first though; my owner has gone missing into the darkness. Riku, you are recorded here in my pages, I have a feeling you are the one to help her. I can show you the last visual record I have of her. Would you like to see? It might help you connect where you met her and how."

"Sure, let me see it." Riku replied as he sat outside of the wrecked ship.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Sora whimpered._ Seriously what the hell is going on? I don't want to lose Riku again._

"Accessing files… here it is." The virtual head disappeared to reveal the last recording.

It showed a red headed girl maybe a year older than Riku himself. She was flying a ship that definitely wasn't a gummi ship. The ship rocked and was getting pretty damaged. The girl finally gave up and put it on auto pilot. Soon though, heartless began to attack inside her ship, in the background near the controls for the ship was a black portal and a silver headed guy. He was tall, and beautiful like Riku himself, yet this guy had a truly evil aura about him. He had to be at least three years older that Riku.

Her ship crashed and they struggled against each other hand to hand. Then again using magic, before long one of them had blown out the door to the ship. The red head ran out the door. The silver headed man took his time.

"Damn… So, he still holds her heart. This is starting to look like that brat's story…" The young man said as he exited the gummi ship.

After it was all done the head reappeared. '_So her name was Natsumi Rikai.' _Riku thought. He stared absent mindedly at the book. He was too deep in thought to notice the head was back. _'This is so bizarre, though I guess I'm not too surprised as life seems to have gotten extremely odd since we built the raft.' _

"Riku…?" Eliza, the security system on the book called; bring Riku out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah… sorry." Riku mumbled.

"Who was that guy, and what did he mean 'that brats story'?" Sora asked.

"I have lost a lot of my data during my travel here. So I can only answer some things… That guy was Trigger Gear from sector five, in the galaxy of E.V.I.L. There is another, who apparently holds her heart, Ryou Kaminari from 4 sector and the galaxy Umistream. As for the reference to 'the brat' it might be your own story: as to when Riku 'became' Ansem, Sora held Kairi's heart and such." Eliza explained.

"Eliza, can I read the entries inside?" Riku requested.

"Just open the first page. I only have four entries remaining inside. As I've said before the others are lost." Eliza told them before disappearing.

"Riku, why do you want to see her diary?" Sora asked.

"Because So-ra, it might tell us just what we need to know to help King Mickey." Riku enlightened. Sora sighed and sat by Riku looking over his shoulder as Riku opened the first page.

_**Day1**_

_I have no idea what exactly happened but I feel it is best to record these past events as well as my quest to the truth. Before I recount the tale of the last month, week, or day let me state the facts that are very current._

_My family is gone. My friends have disappeared. I am alone. My world is consumed with a darkness that has filled all of our hearts steadily. We used to control it, but now it is too strong a force. I fear that our gods are punishing us. Perhaps it had something to do with the eight kings and the supreme royal leader, King Tori. I'll never know unless I can enter the council of the gods. I'll never be able to the way I am now._

_This is what I can gather from the beginning of this madness. The nine kings of Umistream were working together yet separately on a new form of dark magic. The high priest was strongly against it. He said and I quote "If you search any farther into the darkness you could lose everything. The gods will punish you. May Hikari, god of Ryko the supreme of all the gods, have mercy on your soul." He walked out of the king's study then._

_There was a fight between my best friends over me. Chaos had encased the worlds. Utopia our world of peace and tranquility quickly became a world of war and blood. Mina our planet of Warriors became a planet of cowards, no longer brave. Imatoshi a planet of thieves became a planet to protection to those from Utopia. These were but the first I noticed._

_Sonibia of intelligence was the first planet to disappear, and with it many resources vital to living. Tynoshi the planet of bounty hunters and slayers came under a great unknown attack as blood rained upon the earth. I think the gods let their dragons turn on them. Ryko, my home planet was untouched until the very end. Consumed by a great dark mist that covered everything, it settled and took with it all the children under the age of fifteen. Soon after a dark green mist killed off the wild life as well as taking the adults. All were touched by the fog but those in the castle. The king wouldn't come out from his study, his research._

_Echo the planet of illusions, Alenia the planet of Knowledge, and Mece the planet of Technology all at once were taken into a void, a black hole that resembled a black cloud of red instead of a swirling vortex of doom. Ryko was the only thing left. The king, after all the people had vanished and the planets were engulfed in whatever was taking over, finally emerged from his study with a doll as black as the mist that devour the minds and bodies of Utopia, Mina, Imatoshi, and Tynoshi. Yellow eyes that fidgeted claws so sharp and deadly, a body like that of a human. It had long antennae like hair sprouting from its head._

_The king called it a Neoshadow heartless. I think. He had to get such a name from something else. He said it was made from untapped power in the darkness. I had a bad feeling about it, and I was right when it began to attack. This was unlike anything I have ever seen it sent black energy orbs at every one. I was one of the first people hit by it. I blacked out after that._

_When I awoke I was at some place, a cold place. Water was below the Ice I was on. There was various lifts and things around me. I found one and was about to head to the top when a flash of silver caught my attention. I thought for sure it could be my friends Trigger and Ryou. I was sorely disappointed to find it was just some other kid._

_From what he told me I'm in a place called Hollow Bastion. Maybe someone here can help me. I'm going to continue on. My powers aren't working, there must be something jamming them here._

"So that's when you met her? While torturing Beast?" Sora inquired.

"Sort of, more like waiting on you before Beast came. Either way, it doesn't specifically matter now." Riku replied.

"So what do we do?"

"Do you still have some gummi block pieces?"

* * *

So how was it? Please review and help me get better.


End file.
